


Naked as we Came

by EllieBear



Series: Evening on the Ground [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Time, Smut, This one is for the porn bots monitoring the collection on Tumblr, True Love, but tasteful smut, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: One year later, Veronica and Logan make some decisions about their future together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented. It's been so much fun to write this series. And I even made the deadline to get it all in for the challenge! Yeah! I hope you enjoy the conclusion.
> 
> And thanks again to the VMHQ for hosting this event!

  
**_\-------- One Year Later ------------_**

Mrs. Navarro hummed softly as she mopped the café. Veronica continued to wipe down the tables, running through lists of legal terms she had spent the evening memorizing. Her books still lay across her table, and she mused that she was being very inconsiderate to herself by leaving them there.

“It’s snowing again,” Mrs. Navarro proclaimed, clasping her hands together near her heart.

Veronica turned towards the windows to see the tiny crystals falling. Mrs. Navarro shut off the lights and the room glowed warm from the street lamps outside.

Veronica crossed the café to stand next to the older woman, breathing in a sense of calm.   _Just like the night Logan and I met,_  she thought.

“My boy, Eli, he loved the snow,” she said, touching her forehead, chest, and shoulders in the sign of a cross.

“It's so peaceful," Veronica replied, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Mrs. Navarro reached out, taking Veronica’s hand in hers, and kissed it before holding it to her chest. “When Logan came to me, I thought that God was giving me a second chance with a son. Little did I know I would get a daughter in the bargain.”

Veronica blushed deeply at the woman’s words. Indeed, when Logan introduced them, Mr. and Mrs. Navarro immediately welcomed Veronica with open arms. And so, as her and Logan’s relationship deepened, Veronica found herself spending more and more time at the café – studying, sharing dinner, or just sitting and talking – and less and less at her own apartment as they wove her into the fabric of their family.  Mrs. Navarro was the mother she didn’t realize she still needed.

“After Eli died, I thought I would never love anyone again,” she continued. “I was afraid. I was afraid to love my husband. I was afraid to love myself. I was afraid to love my life. But then, this boy came to me, so much in need of a mother, and I realized, I had spent too much time, living my life in fear, you know?”

“I know,” Veronica replied quietly.

Over the past year, Veronica tried to put her fears aside, for herself as well as Logan, but each time they tried to move forward, anxiety gripped her heart. When they began dating, she started having irrational nightmares, that he would die before they consummated their relationship. Her panic attacks would surface whenever his body lay on top of hers, making-out, fully clothed, on her futon. Then, several months ago, she began to fear that he would leave her, for someone who could provide him with sex, without the complications.

The fact that he was so kind and patient did nothing to alleviate her fears. He promised her he wouldn’t do anything that would put his life in danger, calling her every night, no matter what time he got home.  He sat and rubbed her back, during her panic attacks, telling her that they would pass. And the way he reassured her every day with his words, that he didn’t want or need sex to be happy with her; that she, and she alone, was enough.

“So many years, lost to fear,” Mrs. Navarro continued. “When what I really needed to do was just let go and love. And be loved in return.”

She dropped Veronica’s hand and reached up to touch her face gently. “Don’t lose anymore of your life to fear, my darling.”

Emotion gripped Veronica’s heart, her breath catching in her chest. “I don’t know how.”

“You know,” Mrs. Navarro replied. “In your heart, you are a brave, strong girl. Let that girl out.  Just let go.  He will catch you.”

Veronica nodded and Mrs. Navarro dropped her hand to her side. With a smile, she quietly retreated back to the kitchen.

Staring out the windows, Veronica watched the snow fall, letting the stillness calm her again.  One year with Logan had flown by in a heartbeat. _What would the next year be like? Or the next?_ Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to imagine their future, for the first time. She thought of him, first thing in the morning, showering in her bathroom. Making him breakfast, standing in nothing but his t-shirt. Waking her gently, when he came home from a late performance.

Opening her eyes, she smiled. Maybe they would buy an apartment. Go on vacation together.  Her hands pressed against her stomach and she caught her reflection. Maybe they would get married. Get a dog. Have a baby?  

For the first time, her future came into focus, so vivid and strong, it was like a movie playing in front of her eyes.  Her life with Logan.  Forever.

Logan walked into her reflection, stopping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands meeting hers. He kissed the nape of her neck and she relaxed into his arms.

“I’m done in the kitchen,” he murmured near her ear. “Are you ready for me to walk you home?”

_Just let go._

“Yes,” she replied. “But can you bring something with you?”

“Cookies?” he teased, kissing the side of her head.

“Condoms,” she whispered. “And maybe your toothbrush.”

Veronica caught his reflection, his mouth open slightly in shock, his eyes wide.

“Are…are you sure?” he stammered.

She bit her lip, spinning in his arms to face him. His brow wrinkled in concern.

“Yes. I’m sure,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I seem to remember a promise to make love to me all night. I figured it was time to make good on that promise.”

Kissing him softly, her body stretched up along his.   She released him and he grinned at her, wide and wild.

“Okay then,” he said, stepping back towards the kitchen. “Give me a few minutes to get stuff together. Then we’ll go home. Together.”

Veronica giggled, placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll be waiting.”

As he disappeared into the back and up the stairs, Veronica rushed to her table and began shoving her books back into her bag. Suddenly, she couldn’t wait to get home. She quickly wiped the table clean and tossed the rag in the sink behind the counter, before throwing on her jacket.

Logan’s swift footsteps echoes from the back and he raced into the room, shoving his arms into his jacket as he moved, juggling his backpack from hand to hand. She bit her lip to hold back her giddy smile as he tried to pull himself together.

“Are you ready?” he asked, throwing his hood over his head.

Veronica walked up to him, her thick winter boots stomping across the floor, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Absolutely,” she replied with a grin.

Logan held the cafe door open for her, closing it and locking it behind them. Turning back, he held out his arm and she looped her own through his, before they set off towards her building. They walked in silence together, their steps crunching through the snow a little swifter than normal, making the trip to her front door in record time. Veronica’s heart pounded in her chest as she fumbled with the keys.

Opening the front door, she arched her eyebrow at him, a sly grin on her face. “Race you upstairs.” She teased.

“Ready-set-go!” Logan announced and darted towards the stairs. Veronica let out a squeal of delight and the two scrambled up the three flights, laughing all the way to her apartment.

Pausing at the door, Veronica’s chest heaved from the exertion. Logan leaned against the wall, his eyes twinkling happily. Reaching out, he lovingly brushed her cheek.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked quietly, catching his breath.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied.

Stepping closer, he lowered his head towards hers. “If there is anything you are uncomfortable with, you tell me ‘no’, or tell me to stop, and I will. At any time.”

“I will,” Veronica replied before turning her attention back to unlocking the door.

The click of the lock was like a shotgun at the starting block for the two. The door barely closed behind them and Veronica was pressed against Logan, pulling off his parka as she kissed him, passionately. His hands moved between them to undo her jacket and the two dropped their coats and backpacks on the floor with a thud. Releasing each other from their kiss, they struggled to pull off their snow boots and heavy socks, laughing at the ridiculousness of their strip tease.

Pulling off her sweater, Veronica began backing up towards the bedroom, licking her lips in anticipation. The apartment was still dark, and the lights from outside cast Logan’s frame in a soft glow. The sight of her in her bra and jeans made his eyes darken and he cast off his shirt as he strutted towards her.

Connecting with the wall next to the bedroom door, Veronica grabbed on to the moulding around the door frame as Logan descended on her, catching her neck with his lips and sucking her skin deeply. A moan escaped from her chest as he played with the sensitive skin. Kissing his way up her neck to her ear, he stopped to nibble her lobe, and Veronica was sure she was going to melt in his arms.

"Bedroom?" she gasped.

"No," he whispered.  "I have a better plan."

His lips brushed across hers and she opened her mouth to catch them. This time, his lips lingered, his tongue searching for hers. Digging her nails into his bare back, he released a groan of pain and pleasure into her mouth.

A hunger rose in her that she had never experienced. It was as if she wanted to devour him, consume him, become a part of him.

_More_ , she thought. _I need more. I need it all._

He released her mouth once again and began trialing kisses down her cheek, her neck, her sternum. Dropping to his knees, he gazed up at her, his face softening and a small smile appearing on his lips. His hands travelled up her spine, his fingers wandering under her bra, releasing the closure, and sending the garment falling down her arms. She let it drop to the floor, her hands coming up to cover her breasts.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, causing her to blush.  Offering his hands to her, she set aside her modesty, dropping her hands to his.

Softly, he kissed the back of each hand before releasing them.  Leaning closer to her body, his kisses began circling her breast before catching one of her nipples with his mouth. Veronica’s fingers threaded through his hair and a deep moan of pleasure released as he began gently sucking the sensitive skin. Kissing his way to her other breast, he lavished it with the same attention as she began to rock against him.

Her body started to vibrate and hum as every nerve bundle called out for more of the wonderful sensations he was providing.

Logan's kisses continued down her stomach, past her navel, to the edge of her jeans. Carefully, he unbucked her belt before slipping his fingers past the waistband to slowly open the zipper.  The act of undressing her made Veronica's legs begin to twitch in anticipation.

She closed her eyes as he lowered her pants down to her ankles, leaving only the thin fabric of her underwear between them. When she felt his lips press against her gently, she gasped in shock and opened her eyes. Gazing down, she watched as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He sat for a second, transfixed by her nakedness, before planting another kiss on top of her wiry blond patch of hair.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, her voice ragged and strained.

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking up at her, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Down there,” she said. “What are you doing?”

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she stated.  "I was just...curious."

The look of confusion vanished and a small smirk pulled across his lips.

“Piz never did this, did he?” he remarked back up at her.

She hesitated for a moment, considering what he could mean. “No. He didn’t.”

“Well then,” Logan said with a small chuckle. “We’re both in for a treat.”

A shiver ran through Veronica at his words. Before she had time to process what may happen, his lips were on her again, kissing her in the most intimate way possible. A deep gasp escaped Veronica as she felt his fingers begin to open her to him. Running his hand down the back of her thigh, he hitched her leg over his shoulder, and she grabbed onto the wall for balance.

A soft mewling sprang to come from the back of her throat, as waves of pleasure ran through her. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to this magnificent feeling, her back arching against him, seeking further gratification. He responded by changing his position, giving her the relief she sought. 

For a moment, everything went blank, in a flash of white light, settling into a calm, the likes of which her brain and body had never experienced. Every muscle in her contracted then released and she felt herself begin to fall.

“I’ve got you,” Logan reassured her as his hands anchored her to the wall. He slipped out from under her, keeping her body securely upright. 

When the pulsing subsided, her eyes fluttered open, her body spent. Gently, he gathered her up into his arms, lovingly kissing her cheek, her nose, her forehead.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, her head slumped against his chest.

_So that’s what an orgasm feels like,_ she thought as he moved them through the room.

Stopping near the edge of her soft green couch, he nuzzled her ear. “Do you want to keep going?”

Brushing her lips over his, she let out a small sigh. “Yes.”

His response was to lower her to the couch, setting her down gently before taking his place, sitting near her feet.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” he said softly, his hand running up and down the length of her naked leg. “We can just hang out here, making out for a while.  Then, when you’re ready and comfortable, you can ease yourself onto me.  You set the pace, okay?”

Her blood rushed hot through her veins again at the thought of being in charge. “Okay.” She nodded, her brain filling with confidence.

Bending slightly, he kissed her raised knee and she giggled, before standing. Pulling a line of condoms from his back pocket, he dropped them on the coffee table and she gave a small laugh.

“That’s some magic trick,” she teased. “You got a rabbit in your pocket too?”

Logan glanced down at his pants. “No, I’m just happy to see you.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, letting her head lean back onto the armrest. Her gaze meet his and she followed his dark eyes as they travelled across her naked body.

“You’re so amazing,” he murmured, his lips forming a tight line.

Her first instinct was to cover herself with her arms, but instead, she pushed through the feeling. Her eyes skimmed over his muscular body, following the line between his rippling abs down to the edge of his jeans.

Veronica leaned forward, her hands landing on his belt buckle. Keeping her focus on his waist, she gently undid the belt and jeans, giving them a tug to let them drop to the floor. Glancing up at him, a smirk crossed her lips as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. With a deep breath, she pulled down his underwear, exposing him completely.

A small gasp escaped her at the sight of his nakedness. Carefully, she ran her fingers over him, a deep moan coming from his mouth. She continued to explore him with soft caresses, listening for the exquisite sounds she drew from him.

Logan leaned over to grab one of the condoms and she watched with interest as he slipped it on, before sitting down next to her on the couch. Slipping his hands under her bottom, he guided her to straddle his lap.

“Whenever you’re ready, Princess” he said, his large hands spreading across her back. “You’re in complete control tonight.”

Sitting eye to eye, the two began kissing tenderly, exploring each other once more. Reaching down, Veronica wrapped her hand around him, moving up and down to keep him hard for her.

Gone were the previous feelings of panic and fear.  Sinking into the delicious warmth his kisses created in her body, any reservations about what was about to happen fell away. She rose on her knees, easily guiding herself down onto him, the feeling of being filled completely by him making her cry out as he moaned her name.

When they were finally together, Veronica paused, a shudder of ecstasy running through her before she began slowly, rocking her hips against him. The movement pulled a gasp and a groan from Logan, and his head fell back to the edge of the couch. Watching his reactions made Veronica bolder and she dropped her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking his soft flesh.

“Veronica,” he called out, grasping her hips with his hands, his fingers sliding between her folds to touch her gently.

“Logan,” she replied, her voice straining to a wimper.  "Please, please --" 

The exquisite building of pleasure began again, as they continued to move. Dropping her head back, she gazed up at the windows above her, the snow falling silently, casting their twinkling starlight through the room.

Closing her eyes, she let herself fall once more, her orgasm washing gently over her like warm water. Logan tensed underneath her before finally giving in to his own release, throbbing deep inside of her.

Veronica dropped her head to Logan’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go. He responded by pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead.

“That was – ” she began, struggling for words.

“Amazing? Beautiful? Earth shattering?” he offered.

Veronica giggled. “All of the above.”

“Excellent,” he replied, kissing her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, she let out a long sigh of contentment. “Can we do it again?” she asked shyly. “I mean, later. You know, after some hydration and a nap.”

Logan chuckled. “Veronica, I intend to do this with you for the rest of my life. If that’s okay with you?”

“Really?” she said, looking him in the eye. “Rest of your life, huh?”

“Yeah,” Logan replied, a goofy grin overtaking his lips. “If, you know, that would be something you would be into.”

Veronica paused. Was it a proposal? A promise? Or just a statement of fact. Either way, her heart began beating wildly.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly, brushing a stray hair from his forehead. “The rest of my life sounds just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> "Naked As We Came" by Iron & Wine is one of my all-time favorite songs.


End file.
